conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Hapeltifġ
[ HEAVILY IN-PROGRESS ] Hapeltifġ is the language spoken by the "People of the Northern Ridge" near Artemis Crater on the planet Ori Alona. As with most underdeveloped languages on the planet, it is exceptional for its grammatical complexity and steep learning curve. Hapeltifġ is notable for having many words for obscure and unique concepts, especially abstract ideas. As of the last estimate by the Apollo Expedition, Hapeltifġ is spoken by a population of approximately 3,200. Classification and Dialects Hapeltifġ is spoken by a very small, non-nomadic population, and there is very little variation between groups of speakers. Phonology Consonants [ IN PROGRESS ] Vowels Phonotactics Writing System Two tables are shown below. One is the painted scripts used in written Hapeltifġ. The other is a table of romanization for the different sounds represented. Hapeltifġ is best described as an impure abjad. The shape of diacritic marks representing vowels varies based on the shape of the provided consonant. Vowel marks are written above the consonant grouping. Other markings, denoting stress, punctuation, or proper nouns, are written. Hapeltifġ is a painted language and written with colored inks and different brush widths, which convey emotion and tone. As the native sophonts of Ori Alona are red colorblind, inks used include yellow, blue, green, violet, teal, and shades of ultraviolet - the latter can be distinguished by a human thanks to the fluorescent properties of the plants they are derived from. These colors and font weights are included in the letters shown below. Grammar Nouns Nouns in Hapeltifġ have no gender or case. Definiteness is noted by the inclusion of a prefixing particle "iϸ", and nouns are basal plurals by default, adding a suffix to emphasize the singular or a complex plural. Noun number is complex and follows a interlinking system of different types of plural suffixes, as shown below: Note that intergrouped forms only apply to singular and paucal nouns, whereas grouped forms only apply to the plural and paucal. Verbs Hapeltifġ verb tenses are unusual, as they do not offer a conventional sense of time. Rather, a verb is either "determined" or "undetermined". The former could refer to either a past action, a past action continuing into the present, a present action, a future action guaranteed to occur, or a present action continuing into the future (although the last is ambiguous and either tense may be used, depending on context.) The latter refers to either a future action or an supposedly determined action which may not have actually occurred. A "partially determined" tense occasionally appears for "actions in progress" and has growing support from language speakers, but is not conventional. To generalize this concept, foreign speakers of Hapeltifġ use "determined" for past tense, "undetermined" for future tense, and "partially determined" tense for the present, leading to some confusion between groups of speakers. In addition to tense, negating an undetermined verb implies improbability, whilst emphasizing the positive implies that it is likely. Negating or emphasizing a partially determined verb implies improbability or likelihood of continuation, respectively. Syntax Lexicon Nothing yet Naming Names in Hapeltifġ typically have no embedded meaning as another word, may break nearly all phonological rules, and are "earned." The first part of one's name is a word with no meaning, given at birth. Examples: The second part of a name is a word or adjective selected when the owner comes of age. It is important to select a word or adjective which one will not regret choosing in five to ten years, as this decision is permanent. At this time, the owner may also change their birth name. The "third" name (although placed first when written or spoken) is the family name, passed down through generations through the firstborn male of a family at his coming of age. If the firstborn male dies, the family name passes to the next child born, regardless of gender. If there are no male children, the name is given to the firstborn female. The family name is seen as an important part of one's inheritance and a great honor. In rare cases, the name may be bestowed to one other than the firstborn male, and in this case, the "line of succession" of the family name does not apply and may be bequeathed as desired by the new owner of the name. This can result in feuds, injury, or death, and is usually avoided. Children who are not yet come of age are always referred to with the family name, regardless of whether they will inherit it. One who carries the family name may choose to discard it in favor of a new name when "bonded" (the Hapeltifġ concept of marriage, which is impermanent and usually lasts around twenty years, or until the regeneration of one of the partners.) Doing so is considered a permanent sacrifice of identity as well as an important gesture of courtship, and the name passes to the next in line. Example text